


I WIll Always Come Home To You, Always, Billy Harrington:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steaming It Up Series: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Bad Days, Bad News, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Doctors & Physicians, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, Face Punching, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kicking/Bruises, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Medical, Medical Treatments/Treatments, Medication, Mild Sexual Content, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Punching, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, radiation poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve just told Billy about his illness, What does he say or do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	I WIll Always Come Home To You, Always, Billy Harrington:

*Summary: Steve just told Billy about his illness, What does he say or do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

"No, I can't believe it, I mean you are the most healthiest human being that I know", Commander Billy Harrington said, as he was adjusting to the news of radiation poisoning, that his lover, & fiancé, Commander Steve McGarrett had just given him, & it was like a punch to the gut. "There _must_ be something that we can do ?", he asked pleadingly, His big blue eyes were staring into his own. Steve hated to do this to his lover, cause it was killing him too. He took a deep breath,  & let it out, & said this as a response to his question.

 

" The Ass-kicking that I got, punches, & kicking didn't help, But, There is, But the doctors are working on it, I think that for now, Let's enjoy our lives, & make it count, Do our jobs the best that we can," he said with a softness to his voice, & he looked at his love of his life, "I am taking the pills, like I am suppose to, & I want you to remember this, After every case, that I participate it in. Remember, I **_will always_** come home to you, Always, Billy Harrington", They shared a sweet kiss.

 

"You are feeling fine, Right ?, You aren't lying to me about it", The Younger Commander was asking his lover, for reassurance. Steve smiled, & the former seal said this, "I am fine, The side effects won't get serious, til a long time down the road, But, Like I said, I am taking the medication, & if I feel sick, or have a spell, I won't be in the field or at the palace". Billy was relieved to hear that, & he said, as he embraced Steve, holding him close to him again.

 

"I am sorry, If I am being a nag, I just don't want anything to happen to you, You brought me out of one of the darkest times of my life, I can't _ever_ repay you for that", The Handsome Man, said, as he rubbed his super seal's back up  & down. Steve said with a smile, "You did that for me too, No need to pay me back, We love each other so much, That is what is gonna get us through this, If we stick together", Billy nodded, as he pushed back the emotion, that was threatening to come up, "I love you too, Baby, I love you too", He wiggled his eyebrows, & said, "How about some chocolate chip cookies ?", he asked, as he made his way back into the kitchen. Steve said with a soft smile, "I would love some, Thanks, Babe", & he followed his lover into the kitchen, where they are gonna have their snack.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
